Do You Believe?
by frodoschick
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kelly, who had an accident with starstuff. It gave her powers, powers enough to help her hero, Peter Pan, save the home that all children dream of...Neverland.
1. I Believe, do You?

Hello! I'm back! And I'm better than ever!

* * *

Once upon a time, well, not so very long ago, a little girl was sitting at home with her mother. The little girl was bored out of her skull and she let her mama know. 

"MOMMY! I'm BORED!"

"I know darling, but mommy's trying to cook dinner." The poor woman was run ragged with the attempts to make dinner and entertain her youngest.

"I WANNA DO SOMETHING!" the little girl screamed, as she threw her stuffed bear across the room.

"Go watch some TV." her mother said exhasperatly, trying to save a smoking pot from the stove. The little girl stomped into the TV room and snapped on the television. A special came on and the little girl was enthralled. It was about a little boy who could fly and who never had to grow up. He lived on an island with a bunch of boys that he was in charge of and he had adventures every day, with pirates and indians. She watched as he soared across the screen and saved a girl from the clutches of a pirate with a hook. She had turned it on too late to catch the names of the people but she didn't care. The only name that she caught was the name Peter Pan.

* * *

The next day, her mama took her to the library and the little girl marched up to the childerns section and demanded the book about Peter Pan. Instead she came home with 7 different books on Peter Pan. With the harder ones, her mother had to help her, but soon she was able to read them for herself. She was so amazed by the amazing imagination and that this boy was able to do anything, even fly, that no matter how many times her mother told her he was not real, she believed in him, his fairy and in Neverland. She began to dream up her own dreams of Neverland, all in which she was a girl who could fly as well as anyone there. her fantasies didn't end when she started school, instead, they got wilder. As she learned new words and new ways of thinking, her fantasies grew in all measures. 

But when she entered the third grade, her mother disapproved of her fantasies and ordered her to put them aside. The girl couldn't do that, she thought that if she stopped believeing, Peter would cease to exsist She just couldn't bring herself to stop believeing in the boy who had shaped her thoughts and her soul. When she entered fourth grade, she realized that the world wasn't as perfect as she wanted it to be. She was teased, bullied and even threated. But even in the mist of this trouble and trial, she wouldn't stop believeing. In the fifth grade, her class was asked to write a story, a story involing their favorite character from a fantasy story that they were familiar with. She wrote a story about Peter Pan and her, and she won the contest.

But when she entered middle school, everything changed. She had no friends and her grades slipped. She turned to her fantasies more and more. She knew that they were real, no matter what anyone said. She admited that she was different, and she was right.

* * *

One day in the middle of 7th grade, something happened that changed her life forever. She was outside, playing pirates with her youngest brother, when it happened. A bunch of gold stuff fell from the heavens and landed in her backyard. She stared at it and gently edged nearer. her brother ran into the house, crying in fear. But she knew that this was nothing to fear, for it was the source of all magic in the world. She streached out her hand...and touched it. 

A wonderful, golden sensation filled her body and she knew that she was changing. Her thinking quickened and her reflexes sharpened. She lost track of the time, the moments. Her mother found her on the ground, her palm still touching the gold stuff. Her mother picked her up and carried her into the house. This was more than she could take. The little girl was tucked away in her room and she didn't see the people covered in gold come and take the stuff away. They didn't know that she had touched it and her mother didn't tell them. When she woke up, she was feeling so...normal. She looked at her palm. It was clean. She leaped out of bed and she dashed outside. It wasn't there, the stuff of gold. She collasped to her knees and thought, "It was a dream...all of it."

But of course, it wasn't a dream, but the beginning of an adventure.


	2. Her Parents Thought She Was Crazy

Hey, I'm really not sure about this story, so whatever! I'm winging it!_ (Crows!)_

* * *

The girl's name was Kelly. She was small for her age, and she had auburn hair. Her eyes were golden brown and her skin was a light tan.When this story takes place, she is twelve and living in Utah.

* * *

Kelly sat in her bed, reading her Special Edition of the Peter Pan novel and looking at her clock from time to time. She was surprised at how slow time was going. She shook her head and returned to her book. A few minutes later, her mother knocked on the door and entered with a tray of soup, a cheese sandwich, and apple sauce. A glass of Sprite was already on Kelly's bedside table. 

"Reading that again?" her mother asked, placing the tray on Kelly's lap.

"Yep, you know me, Peter Pan fanatic."

"Darling, I wish that you would try other books. Peter isn't the only story in the world."

"I know, mom. But it's my favorite." Her mother sighed and turned to leave. Kelly watched her go out of the room. Was it just her, or did everything seem to be slower today? She shook her head and placed a Limited Edition Peter Pan bookmark in her place. She gently set the book aside and took up her spoon. She dipped it into the steaming liquid and took a gulp.

"OW!" she screamed. That was way too hot! After taking a few gulps of Sprite, and a few mouthfuls of applesauce, she was better. She glared at her soup and blew on it, hard. Was it her imagination, or did a thin film of ice form on the soup, then melt? She blew again, this time more gently. There! A slight layer of ice crystals formed before melting from the heat of her soup. She took up her Sprite and gently blew a long breath on it. It completely froze. She poked it. It was solid alright.

"Ice breath...?" she wondered. "What is going on?" She looked at the Sprite and was sort of frightened. That Sprite had frozen and apparently by her breath. She shook her head and took up her spoon again, and this time when she took a mouthful, it was perfect. She looked at her Sprite and saw that it was still frozen. She was just so confused. What had happened to her?

* * *

Meanwhile...in Neverland.

* * *

Peter yawned and stretched. Man, did he have a rough night. An Indian raid, a pirate parade and Cubby had to get sick on him. He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out why there were less fairies and more pirates than before. Every day, it seemed that a new pirate joined the ranks and it wasn't just men, but girls as well. Some of them seemed reluctant, but he didn't know why. And he had just gotten word that Princess Tigerlily had gone missing. How was he supposed to handle all of this? He was just a kid for crying out loud! He stood up and cracked his neck. He wandered out of his chambers and joined his Lost Boys in a breakfast of berries, caramelized apples, some fish and orange juice. He spat out a seed and picked his teeth with his dagger. Tinkerbell suddenly appeared out of the tunnel that lead to the surface and flew up to him and something into his ear. 

"Really? A bunch of star-stuff fell? Where? Utah? Where's that? Ow!" she had pulled his hair and scolded him.

"Okay, okay! I'll just follow you! Sheesh! What? A girl touched it? We gotta get over there right now!"

He dashed to the opening and was just about to fly up and out, when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Alright, Nibs, you're in charge until I get back. Don't start any wars, 'k?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Nibs saluted. Peter sighed and shook his head. He launched himself into the air and followed Tinkerbell up, up and away.

* * *

"Mom, look! My Sprite froze!" Kelly held out her cup and showed her mom, who had come in to take the tray away. 

"What are you talking about, Kelly? The Sprite is not frozen." her mom said, barely giving her glass a second look.

"But-huh?" Kelly looked into the glass. Yep, her Sprite was still frozen. "Yes it is."

"No it isn't dear. It's you imagination running away with you again."

"No it's not! My Sprite really is frozen! Feel it!" she insisted, thrusting the glass at her mom. Her mother sighed and dipped her finger into the glass. It went through the ice and into the liquid.

"See? Your Sprite is not frozen."

"But it was!" Kelly said, poking her own finger into the soda. How had it melted so fast? Her mother sighed and picked up the tray.

"Get some sleep Kelly. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Oh, something special." she then disappeared. Kelly looked at her knees. She didn't like the way her mother said "Oh, something special." It was guaranteed that she wasn't gonna enjoy it one little-itsy bit. She rubbed her eyes and lay down. Suddenly, she was rather tired. Too tired in fact, to finish Peter Pan...Before she knew it she was asleep and her dreams were filled with white rooms and squeals of a pig.

* * *

The next day, her mother and father drove her to the newest part of town, the medical district. Kelly watched as the tall white buildings flashed by in the Mid-West sun. They pulled into a parking lot of a smaller building, surrounded by tall office buildings. Before they entered, her mom knelt down beside her and looked her in the eye. 

"Darling, if you are good today and don't fuss, we'll take you out to lunch and buy you an ice cream after, okay?" Kelly didn't say anything. Now it was certain that she wasn't gonna enjoy this because her mom had used two bribes instead of the normal one. Her mom gave her a half smile and ushered her in. It was a space age sitting room, with a large desk and a big woman behind it. The lady took her glasses off and looked at her as if she was a luscious bit of fudge.

"Now, who do we have here?"

"Her name is Kelly Turner. She is here to see Dr. Buckle."

"Ah." the large lady behind the desk said. She typed something into the computer, and looked at Kelly.

"Here at Joy and Love, we like people to be on first name basis. I'm Josefina."

"I'm Kelly," Kelly said, very shy. She turned her back on the smiling lady who preceded to talk to her mother, and her father walked her over to a cushioned bench that she sat very stiffly on. In a place that treated her like a four year old, was a place that was from another world. Her father turned his attention to the TV that was playing a sports game. She looked around at the other people there, they looked normal, but one girl was shaking in her seat with a murderous expression on her face and a boy was just staring out into space with a dulled expression on his face.

Just then, a smaller woman with a purple smock on opened a door and called out her name. She rose, along with her father and joined her mother at the door. The lady took Kelly's hand and lead her away from her parents. Her mother gave her an encouraging wave and her father smiled at her, and then the door shut. The lady lead her down a blue hall and into a pink room. The room contained bean bags and stuffed animals and books. She cast an eye over them, and dismissed all of them, none interested her. The lady sat in a swivel chair and faced Kelly as she sat in a beanbag.

"Hello, Kelly. I am Dr. Buckle, but you can call me Lynn."

"Okay,"

"Kelly, if you didn't know it already, your parents are worried about your growth and maturing. You seem to be obsessed with the fact that you can never grow old and that there is a place called Neverland, where fairies and pirates and such live. You must understand, this is all in the imagination. And although it is nice to dream every so often, it is better to be submerged in the real world more often. We are going to try a few exercises to test out if you can go into the real world. We'll start with flash cards."

She held up a card that had a picture of a pencil on it. "Now, I want you to say the first thing that comes to your head when you see a picture, OK?"

"Fine,"

"Begin,"

"A pencil." said Kelly with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"No dear. A word that is not the picture."

"Fine!" Kelly dithered for a few moments. "Writing!"

-A picture of light bulb-

"Light." said Kelly, sighing slightly.

-A picture of a book-

"Knowledge." she said, looking slightly bored.

-A picture of a bird-

"Flying," her expression grew dreamy and she seemed to float on silver air.

-A picture of a piece of candy-

"Sweet joy."

-A boy-

"Peter Pan..."

The lady stood up and paced around a little. Soon Kelly was asked about her life and how she fit in at school and other such questions. The lady looked baffled. Soon, Kelly was released and she was allowed to go back to her parents. Dr. Buckle gave them her report; This Peter Pan obsession should just wear off in time, it just seemed that she just didn't want to grow up quite yet. Her parents were relieved and they took her to lunch as promised and she got her ice cream too.

But when she got home, she ignored everyone, and disappeared into her room, where she sat thinking about why her parents had taken her there. She wasn't murderous or dumb, but...her parents must have thought that she was crazy. Why else would she go to a clinic that was all happy, happy, joy, joy?

She sighed heavily and opened the window. She looked out into the crisp afternoon and thought she saw a speck in the sky. Yeah, right. It was most likely a bird, but her inner sense told her it wasn't. She forced herself to look away, sick of looking for Peter, yet never seeing him. But...her gaze drifted back to the window and the speck in the sky. It was too far away for her to see clearly, yet she felt something from it. Little by little it got bigger, and she realized it was a boy, _the_ boy that she had idolized for the past 8 years of her life.

* * *

Thank you for clicking in! Please review for me!! 


	3. A Boy Called Peter Pan

Hey, thanks to **red frog eyes. **And to **tinks-belle** one of my biggest fans. Thanks for your reviews, guys! You rock!

* * *

Kelly backed away from the window, still staring at the boy that descended out of the bright afternoon glare. Peter Pan! The one boy that she idolized and tried to be like. The one boy that was the symbol for all that she stood for. Peter Pan... She walked backwards and landed on her bed. It couldn't be Peter...could it? 

Peter swooped lower and lower, until his feet landed on her windowsill. She stared at him and he at her. Her eyes were large and round. Peter gave her a look and stepped down into her room. As soon as his feet touched the carpet, a howl sounded from outside her door. The spell was broken as her head whipped around and she looked at the door. The door rattled as her Saint Bernard dog named Doug hit it on his rampage of the house whenever he heard his dinner bowl being filled.

She turned back around to Peter, Doug's pawstamps disappearing as he entered the kitchen. But Peter was gone. Vanished. She ran to the window and looked out. There was no sign that a boy had been there, either in the sky or on the earth.

With a sigh of regret, she turned back and came face to face with Peter!

"AAAA!" Peter almost instantly clapped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes smiled at him and he took his hand off. He gave her a smarmy grin. She returned the grin as she went back to her position on the bed.

"KELLY!" her brother yelled from right outside the door, making them both jump. "WHY'D JA SCREAM?"

"I SAW A SPIDER!" she shouted, glaring at the door. "NOW BEAT IT!"

"MOM TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT DINNER'S READY!" he shouted, as if it were an entire ocean separating them, not just a few inches of wood.

"OKAY! I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!" she shouted, getting seriously annoyed.

The footfalls of her brother echoed away down the hall, and she turned to Peter who was sitting on her ceiling, just looking at her.

"What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Kelly. Kelly Turner. I'm twelve. And you're Peter Pan."

"You know me?"

"Now I know you personally. But I've read your book a thousand times, and watched your movies hundreds of times. I even auditioned for Wendy in the 2003 version, but I wasn't British."

"Okaaaay...I just came because I got a report that star-stuff had fallen form the sky and landed somewhere around here. I wanna make sure that nothing is too weird."

"What does star-stuff look like?"

"Gold, I guess."

"It was in my backyard." she said, a look of dreams coming across her face.

Peter flew to the window and looked out. Nothing in the yard signified that star-stuff had been there. He turned back to Kelly, who hadn't moved from sitting on her bed. The dreamy expression hadn't left her face. Peter snuck up on her and yelled, "BOO!" She screamed again.

"Geez, you're easy to scare."

"You didn't scare me, just surprised me." she snapped, holding her hand over her heart, afraid that it would pop out of her chest.

"Uh-huh. Right."

"Shut up," she snapped.

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!" Then the ridiculousness of the situation hit her. Kelly giggled. Here she was, having an argument with her idol like he was her little brother. Weird...

Peter flew around her room and sat back on her ceiling. "Did you touch the star-stuff?" he asked.

"Yes...why do you-?"

"Why aren't you dead?" he interuppted, looking at her upside-down.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at him.

"Why. Aren't. You. Dead?" he repeated, as if speaking to a pirate that hadn't cleaned his ears out in more than a month.

"I dunno." she said, cricking her neck as it started to stiffen.

"Got any powers?" he asked. She sat on the floor.

"Like what-?" she started.

"KELLY!" her brother yelled again. "YOU'D BETTER GET TO DINNER NOW, OR MOM SAID SHE'D WHOUP YA!"

"I'M COMIN'! I'M COMIN'!" she yelled back. She turned to Peter with a sigh of regret. "Sorry, I've gotta go eat dinner. Talk to ya later." She vanished out of the door, leaving Peter sitting on the ceiling. He could wait. He wanted to find out more about this girl, the girl who had touched the star-stuff, and lived. Tinkerbell floated up and said something to him. He ignored her. She tugged on his ear. He brushed her away. She screamed something at him, but he ignored her again. She turned red and flew off, but came back again. She couldn't leave Peter all by himself.

* * *

Kelly picked at her plate of mac-and-cheese with hot dogs and green beans. She hated green beans. She wasn't crazy about mac-n-cheese either. She listened to her family chat on about the latest basketball scores and what kids were crazy today and which weren't. (Her mother's a teacher and her father's a high school basketball coach.) Her brothers David and Robert were arguing about who was gonna play the last round of some stupid video game they had been working on for two months. She sighed and stabbed a piece of hot dog. 

"Kelly, would you please stop playing with your food?" asked her father, glancing at Kelly.

"I'm not playing with it." she said, rolling her green beans about her plate.

"Don't talk back to me, young lady." her father remarked sharply.

"I'm not a _young lady_." she spoke these last two words with utter disdain, as if she was referring to the color pink. (Her least favorite color.)

"Then maybe it's about time you became one! Kelly, you have to GROW UP!" There was a collective gasp all around the table. Her brothers were looking at her, and her mother was staring at her father. Kelly's eyes grew large and round. Her breath came in short gasps and her face drained of its color. She slowly stood up, her mouth moving, but no words coming out. Her father made a move as if to comfort her or to apologize, but she just stared at him, her eyes filming over with tears.

"How could you...?" she whispered, her words blown away by the warm breeze from the open window. Her father looked as if he had been slapped.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she turned and dashed away, to her bed room.

* * *

I really am enjoying writing this. J.M. Barrie rocks! 


	4. Come Away!

OoOoO!

Drama and action!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing at all. DON'T SUE ME!!

* * *

Kelly burst into her bedroom, tears blinding her. She slammed the door and threw herself on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. She sobbed so hard that she got the hiccups. Hiccuping, she turned on her back and saw Peter floating above her bed. She sighed, and turned back over, and started crying again. 

Peter felt very uncomfortable with her crying like that. So he gently poked her with his foot.

"Can you stop crying? Yer gonna wither if you cry all your water out." She gave a slight hiccup/giggle, and turned back over. Peter gave her another grin.

"Why were ya crying so hard?"

"My dad told me...that...that...that..." each time she said 'That" her voice got higher and higher until it was a squeak. She gulped and said, "He told me to grow up." Peter just stared at her for a few seconds. Then he shook his head.

"He couldn't have." Peter said.

"He did!" she cried, throwing herself backwards on her bed so hard that she hit the baseboard. "OW!"

"Why would your dad say that?" Peter wondered aloud.

"It's because they think I'm crazy, and I don't know anything. I show them. I'll run away." she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up determinedly.

"Where to?"

"Dunno. I'm just gonna go, and they won't be able to find me. I'll let them stew in their own guilt for a while, then I'll come back and they'll be so happy to see me, that they would do anything I want." She jumped up and grabbed her backpack. She dumped all of her school books out. She then scooped up a few books. Peter caught some of the titles, "Peter and the Starcatchers." "Peter; Myth or Truth?" and "How to Sword-Fight like a Lost Boy." She stuffed them into the bottom of her bag, then went to her dresser and pulled out a few tops, some shorts and a few pants, then stuffed them into it. She grabbed a hair-brush, her cell, and some money and stuffed it all into the pockets of the backpack.

"Still have some room..." she muttered to herself. "What to take, what to take...AHA!" she dove under her bed and pulled up a hidden floorboard. Underneath was her stash of sweets. She tossed out five packages of Skittles, several Snickers, a pack of M&Ms, and some Pixie Stiks.She stuffed it all into her backpack and zipped it up. She grabbed a hat that was dark green and shoved all of her hair up in it. She then grabbed a baseball bat and swung the backpack up on her shoulders.

Peter had been watching this with some curiosity. What a funny way to run away! He cocked his head at the girl below. She suddenly grabbed a glass and blew one long breath into it. She then poked the insides. She suddenly turned to him.

"Is this frozen?" She held out the glass. He put his finger inside the glass and was met by a hard sheet of ice. He poked harder, and harder. But it remained the same.

"Yeah, it's froze."

"I knew it." she muttered, placing the glass on her bedside table. Peter looked at her. She had made it freeze. He knew it! Still, it was best to make sure.

"Did you freeze that?"

"Uh-huh." she said, climbing up unto her windowsill.

"That means you've got ice-breath!" Peter exclaimed, flying after her.

"No duh." she said, rolling her eyes as she jumped down onto the grass below her window. She began walking away.

"Wait!" Peter called. She turned around, her eyes questioning. "Wanna come with me? To Neverland? We could use an ice-breather."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "You mean it?" she whispered, her voice soft.

"Come away. Come away to Neverland!" he said in the voice that no woman has yet been able to resist. Tinkerbell pinched him. A slow smile spread across Kelly's face. She stepped towards him, her hand outstretched. Peter grasped it, and threw pixie dust all over her. She closed her eyes and imagined the most wonderful happy thought she could possibly come up with...that Peter Pan was real and _he was holding her hand!_ She squirmed with pleasure. They lifted off into the air, her bat forgotten on the ground. They soared upwards, towards the second star to the right.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Kelly...?" her dad called tentatively. He opened up the door and gasped in shock. Kelly was gone, and her room was a total mess. Drawers were upended and her school-books were all over the floor. Clothes littered the carpet and the curtains flapped in the breeze from the open window. All that could be heard, was the rustling of the pages of a book.


	5. A Strange Wind

Sorry it took so long! And, to all of my old fans, (and my new ones) if you can give me a good character, I just might put it in here! I do that with faithful reviewers...so good luck!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing. It's a pity

* * *

Kelly smiled as they soared through the night sky. They had left civilization and the real world far behind long ago, and now they were sailing past the stars, their cold radience lighting the way. Peter swirled around them as if they were old friends that he had not seen in a while. Kelly smiled even wider has a star stuck out a foot and tripped Peter in mid-air. Peter went spinning through the atmosphere, and righting himself, he went back to that star and blew hard on it. The star shouted at him as they sped away, towards a light on the horizon. 

Kelly gasped with amazement as the island of Neverland came into view.

_'How did it come up so fast?'_ she wondered. Then she could have hit herself on the head. Of course, the island had been looking for them just as they had been looking for it. It was more beautiful and magical than she could have ever imagined. Eyes wide, she servaded the island, taking in everything, from the crystal clear lagoon, to the smoke rising from the red-skin camp. Her eyes flashed downwards to the Pirate Lagoon and she saw the ship that she had made-believe so many times.

Peter glided in onto a cloud and she landed beside him. She had taken to flying a whole lot faster than Peter had expected. After an hour, she hadn't even needed to kick. Soon, she was flying as easily as Peter himself did. Peter stared at the pirate ship, then he grinned at Kelly. They silently slid off the cloud and dropped onto one that was closer. Peter pulled out his spy-glass and focused it on the ship. He saw something quite strange.

Hook had brought up a trunk, all the pirates had gathered around it. Hook gently opened it with his hook and a soft breeze came out out of it. It gently blew the pirates' hair, and it was obviously giving them a feeling they enjoyed, for a smile spread across their faces. Kelly was very confused. Why could she see the wind? She could see it, it was barely there, but it was coming. It looked like silver and black streaks swirling together. She watched as it came closer. It was just slowly floating along. She stared at it, puzzled.

Suddenly, it made a bee-line for Peter and her. She screamed, and jerked Peter up. The breeze followed her. She immediately grabbed Peter's hand, and flew as fast as she possibly could, towards the island. The wind whipped after them. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that she didn't want it to touch her or Peter. Peter fought to get out of her grasp.

"What are you doing? You gave our postion away!"

"No time for that!" she yelled breathlessly. "We have to get away!"

"Away from what? I'm not scared of Hook!"

"It's not Hook I'm scared of!" Just then, they entered the trees. She chanced a quick look back. The streaks were turning around. As if they had been ordered just to chase whatever was in the sky...How weird. Peter lifted his head from the branches she had flung him into, and glared at her.

"You gave away our postion! Hook will be coming after us, and-"

"Listen to me Peter! There was something weird going on with the pirates, didn't you see their expressions of happiness? Something is wrong. Didn't you see the wind that chased us?"

"Noooo...I didn't. What was it?"

"Something...I dunno...something evil." Peter looked at her, then back at the ship in the distance.

"What'd it look like?" he said, gently floating up to where she was kneeling on a branch, breathing heavily.

"Like silver and black snakes, all twisting together. It was really weird." Peter just looked confused. "You don't believe me, do you?" said Kelly, tears filling her eyes. "Peter, I could feel it. Somehow, the feeling that was making me panic was making the pirates happy. I could see it..." her voice filtered away, as she stared into the eyes of her hero.

"I don't know what to think." said Peter, twisting around in the air until he was floating on his back, and looking up at the sky. "I do know that mermaids and fairies have been vanishing. Maybe whatever you saw is somehow connected. I wonder why you saw it and nobody else..."

"I don't know!" she cried, slamming her fist into the trunk. "I just don't ever want it to touch me. It feels as though I might change...Into something I won't like." Peter just floated there, looking up at the sky. Silence reigned in the forest for a while, not even the wild animals making a sound.

* * *

Hook gently reclosed the trunk, and ordered his lesser men to carry it back down to its place of honor in the hold. Nothing. No prey for it today. Maybe tomorrow...If they were lucky. He might have to make another trip inland. That was getting tiring...

* * *

Tinkerbell lay helpless on the cloud. She too had seen the wind, he had tried to fly away, but the wind had hit her. She lay there, her wings paralyzed. She was unable to even speak. And then, she began to change. She started to grow...

* * *

"Where's Tink?" Peter asked suddenly, startling Kelly. 

"I don't know..."said Kelly with a puzzled look. "I thought she followed us."

"Uh-oh..." Peter said, suddenly flipping around and shooting back to where he had come.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Kelly cried, taking off a little less elegantly. She cursed under her breath. The pixie dust was wearing off. She wobbled after Peter and saw him alight on a cloud. Silence for a few seconds, then a heart-stabbing scream echoed from the cloud. Kelly's eyes widened with fear, and she tried to go higher, to get to Peter. But she wasn't going up. Instead, she was going down, down towards the sea.

She struggled for a few seconds, until she lost floating completely. She gave off a scream as she hurtled down towards the cold sea. She heard a suddenly explosion from the direction of the pirate ship, and felt a net enclose her. She then hit the water, and felt herself being dragged off through the water at a tremdous speed. Soon, she was hauled, driping and shivering unto the pirate deck. Her eyes met the periwinkle blue ones of Captain Jas. Hook. She gave a gasp, and Hook grinned wickedly.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHANGER! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. A Talk and a Change

Answers to some of my faithful reviewers!

crazyloverofboys: Hi first-timer! No, sorry, no romance between Kelly and Peter.

Jennifer: HI again. Just like you did last time. I really just need new characters and such because...well you're gonna have to read to find out!

tinksbelle: Where are you...? You didn't review for the fifth chapter. I feel so negleted...WAH!

* * *

Kelly watched the pirates dance below her. She had been hoisted up into the rigging so that the pirates could keep an eye on her and Peter could come and rescue her therefore falling hopelessly into Hook's latest trap, which wouldn't work anyway. She glared at the pirates who jeered at her in return. Laughing loudly, they sang sea-dittys off-key and danced drunkenly. She rolled her eyes, and focused on the island, where Peter was, with Tinkerbell. What had happened to her? Whatever it was, it was enough to make Peter scream and forget about her. 

"JUKES!" came the bellow of the red-eyed devil.Oo, the captain could appear out of no-where. Freaky."Lower our guest. I want to have words with her." Jukes and all of the others laughed as she was lowered swiftly and roughly to the deck. She stared up into the cold eyes of Capt. Jas Hook. His hookglinted in the cold moonlight. '_Okay, show no fear...show no fear...show no fear...'_

"And, who are you?" asked Hook, smirking at her like she was a prizedessert and he couldn't wait to get his hook into her. She gulped and instantly switched to her 'fearless and totally in control' act.

"Kelly. The name's Kelly."

"And where might you be from?"

"Utah," His face fell. "You most likely thought that I was from Britain, huh?"

"Yes...that's where everyone else was from."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not everybody else." She crossed her arms and gave him a look. You know, the one with the half-closed eyes, and the I-can-take-on-anything-that-you-throw-at-me smirk.

"In more ways than one I'd imagine."

She clapped a hand to a cheek. "You can actually think? Goodness, I've have to start taking you seriously, don't I?" She gave him a smarmy grin and snickered.

He glared at her, and she smiled a wide and innocent smile. "HOIST HER BACK UP UNTIL SHE CAN SHOW ME PROPER RESPECT!" he bellowed, turning on his heel and storming around deck.

"NAH!" she said, sticking her tounge out at him.

"I would kill you right here, right now, if you weren't of such importance to Pan."

"Yeah, you couldn't kill me even if I had both hands tied behind my back."

He steamed and turned on his heel. As he stomped to his quarters, he motioned for a cabin boy to follow him. The boy did so, very slowly. His vanished into the room. A scream rang out, and Hook threw the body out of the room. Kelly shuddered, and looked to the island.

'_Peter, where are you?'_

* * *

Peter sat in the court of the fairy king and queen. They, as well as Tarquin the firey fairy healer, were in a room next to the throne room. There had been a flutter of activity when Peter had arrived with Tinkerbell in the state that she was in. There was something wrong...horribily wrong. The fairy queen brushed aside the curtain of leaves and flew to Peter's shoulder. 

"Peter..." she said, her eyes brimming over with tears. "We couldn't do anything. She's...she's..._human._"

"NO!" cried Peter, dashing over to the curtain and pulling it aside to reveal a rather large, and dazed looking Tinkerbell. She put a hand to her head and wiped away a stray curl that had escapedfrom her bun. Shenoticed that he wasstandingthere staring at her.She looked straight into his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice losing all traces of fairy that it had held. He turned around and left her. He approached the fairy queen, who was sobbing gently into the shoulder of her husband.

"Is there anything I can do to save her?" he asked in desperation. The fairy queen lifted her head and looked straight into Peter's eyes.

"Are you willing to risk everything?" she whispered. Peter nodded.

"Even your life, Peter?"

"Dying will be an awfully big adventure."

"Your forever youth...?" Peter sat silent for a moment.

"If it means saving Tink, yes." The fairy queen burst into sobs again and hugged Peter around the thumb.

"Then this is what you must do Peter. You must find some Starstuff. Only then can you save Tinkerbell."

"But, how can I find Starstuff? It doesn't fall here."

"You came with a girl that had powers given to her by the Starstuff. Take her with you to the world of Humans. Only then can you find the Starstuff."

"OH!" he cried, slapping his forehead with the flat of his palm. "KELLY!" he flew out of the cave, flying full throttle for the pirate ship, little knowing what trap that Hook had in store for him.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOO! Totally freaky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER INFAMOUS CLIFFE! 


	7. Fight, Flight and Evil Laugh

Respones to reviewers!

tinks-belle: YAY! You're back! YaY! I missed you! MAn, everything must be crazy for you not to review..man! Check out my sad Peter fanfic!

jennifer: Sorry! I'm getting more brain-farts than usual because of school! I only have enough timeto type for thirty minutes at a time!

zeldapan: hey new-comer! I'm glad that you like it!

* * *

Kelly's eyes started to close. All of the pirates were asleep. A breeze was blowing, a gentle one. It was rocking her very softly. She settled down even further in her hammock of net, and closed her eyes completly. She was so tired. Maybe she would sleep until Codfish was feed up with waiting for Peter and take his fury out on her...hmmmm. It was so warm and calm here...maybe a few minutes of sleep... 

"HOOK!" belllowed a familiar voice from the sky. "WHERE'S KELLY?"

Kelly jerked awake, all sleep forgetten, as she watched Peter dive-bomb out of the sky and draw his dagger.

"PETER!" Kelly bellowed, waving her arms and kicking her legs. "OVER HERE!" Peter spun around and flew to her. He slashed at the net with a fury that befit his rage.

"Peter," whispered Kelly, as she dodged his sword strokes. "What happened to Tinkerbell? Where is she?"

"She got hit with Anti-Starstuff. She's turned human!" Peter said, giving the ropes a final slash and Kelly tumbled out, only to be caught by him.

"She's human?" asked Kelly as Peter dispostited her into the crow's nest after kicking out Bill Jukes.

"Yeah! And I know who did it!" he looked at the deck which was swarming with pirates and eyeballed Hook. Hook glared at him and smiled his little superior smile. Peter growled and turned to dive and strike. Hook opened a bag and threw its contents into the air. Kelly saw the evil silver and black ribbons twisting together, and hurtling up to Peter! She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. The Anti-Starstuff flew by him, but turned around for another attack.

"Peter! We need to get away from here!" Kelly cried, jerking Peter away from the Anti-Starstuff. He used the momentum to pull her out and away from the ship. They hurtled through the night air and away from Neverland.

* * *

Far away from the danger of the Anti-Starstuff, Peter gently set Kelly down on a cloud and sat next to her. He told her what had happened to Tinkerbell and she told him what she knew of Anti-Starstuff. 

"-And apparently, I'm the only one who can see it. The pirates act like it's just a wind that carresses them and gives them the evil thoughts that they love." Peter just shook his head in confusion.

"You are the only one who can help me. The fairy queen said so."

"Peter, I don't know what I can do. All I can do is see Anti-Starstuff and breathe ice. I really don't see how that's useful."

"But...you can sense Anti-Starstuff?"

"No, I can just see it."

"But before you said that you could feel what it was remember?"

Kelly concemtrated on that memeory and a spark of sudden realization jumped into her eyes.

"Yeah...yeah, I can!"

"Then maybe you can sense Starstuff! It doesn't fall in Neverland, but it falls on Earth! Com'n!" he leaped of the cloud and soared away.

"PETER! I CAN'T FLY! GET BACK HERE! PEEEETTTEEERRRR!" He whirled on a cloud and flew back to her.

"Why aren't you flying?"

"My pixie dust wore off, you ding-bat!"

"Oh...that is a problem." Kelly rolled her eyes. Peter sat in thought for a few minutes. He suddenly held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a voice that spoke of inner power and mystery. She didn't answer, she just gently put her hand in his. He lifted her up off the cloud as easily as if she were cloud herself. They flew off, to Earth and the United States of America.

* * *

Slightly bounced a ball off the wall, bored out of his mind! The rest of the Lost boys were scattered throughout the tree-house, all doing little tasks that they thought were important. 

"I wish that Peter was back...I want to hear what happened in that Utah place!" said Cubby, coming up to Slightly and stealing the ball as it came back. Slightly jsut sighed and didn't even try to get up.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you are totally dead, or something."

"I'm just bored. Where's Tink? She normally flies in and announces Peter's arrival. I'm surprised that she hasn't done that yet."

"Yeah, that's weird isn't it?" Cubby obsevered, throwing the ball up in the air and catching it a few times before letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm bored too. If soemthing doesn't happen soon, i'm gonna lose my mind!"

"You lost it when you came to Neverland!" laughed Slightly, grateful for the chance to laugh at somebody else for once. Little did they know of the dark shadow treading closer and closer with each passing second. The moon broke through a section of cloud and there wasa glint in the moonlight, and an evil cackling laugh...


	8. Hyper Peter and A Beetle

Somehow in the past two days, Peter got normal clothes, Kelly got her backpack back, and they are in NYC...in a Subway...with Hook sending a magical spy after them...and Peter just has to get hyper! For an hour anyway...

* * *

Dedicated To Tinksbelle, Jennifer, Aria Elessar, and zeldapan!

Thanks for reviewing all!

* * *

Hook cast a haughty glance over his six new crew members. Sure, they were stiff, but a few days of hard work should knock the starch out of them. He laughed, watching them climb, scrub, work and toil. So much to do, so little time. 

He snapped his fingers. "Indian! Bring me rum!" he bellowed at the figure of a young girl at the entrance to the hold. The girl, or should I say, Tiger-Lily, vanished into the hold and brought back up a jug of rum and a fancy goblet. She poured it out, and handed it to him, her eyes blazing with hate. He drained it in one gulp. He laughed insanely. All his enemies were gone, just like the ale! He laughed again.

Now all that was left was to get Peter Pan...Where was he anyway? He had flown off, after rescuing that Kelly lass. Where had he vanished to? The Anti-Starstuff that had gone over the island hadn't hit him, or that saucy girl. He hadn't coem soaring to the rescue of his precious Lost Boys...so...how to find him?

"SMEE!" he bellowed, glaring at the figure on the rigging. Smee hurried down the rigging and to the side of his captain.

"Aye, Capt'n?"

"Bring me...the Beetle."

"Aye, Capt'n." Smee hurried into the hold. He pushed his way past boxes and barrels to the very back. There, in a recess in the wall, was a small box. Smee grabbed it and hurried back to his Captain.

Hook opened the small box fondly. A dark bluesacrab beetle lay in folds of velvet. Hook picked it up.

"Go find Peter Pan, and that Kelly," he ordered it. The beetle hummed in his hand. It spread it's wings and flew off into the wild blue yonder.

Meanwhile...the six new crew members were talking amoungst themselves about what had happened and how they had gottne there. For Capt. Hook had unleashed Anti-Starstuff into the under-ground hideout. Yes...they are, or were, the Lost Boys.

* * *

"Two subs," said Kelly, as they finally got up to the counter of the Subway. Peter was still staring about him with awe. "Deli for my brother," she said, pointing to Peter. "And a six-inch Italian Cheese-Herb one for me." The tired pock-marked teenager behind the counter sighed and grabbed one of each out of the ovens. He sliced them open and turned to Peter. 

"What do you want on yer sub?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Peter, snapping out of his reviere.

"What do you want on yer sub?" The teenager asked again, sighing with frustration.

"Oh, uh...meat?"

"What kind?"

"Ummm..."

"He wants ham." Kelly cut in. "And pepperoni." The guy pulled out some and slapped it on the sub. Kelly glared at Peter, but just smiled after a few seconds at the look of awe and happiness on his face. "On mine, I want pepperoni, American cheese, and bacon." The guy slapped on them on, and shoved it down to the lady that gave out the condiments and vegetables.Kelly walked over, just as the lady was wrapping up Peter's sub. She looked ather with a smile on her face.

"Lettuce, mayo, mustard, and salt and pepper, and a few banana peppers."Kelly said, her mouth watering at the prospect of a spicy meal. Peter was staring at the cookies, drooling.

"Two cookies, two bags of chips and one medium and one large soda." Kelly said, pulling out a twenty. The lady took out two M&M cookies, two bags of Lays, and placed two cups on the counter. While Kelly paid, Peter grabbed his cup and headed over to the soda machine. He watched as two middle-aged people filled their cups up with liquid. He placed his cup under the red sign and pushed. A steady stream of red liquid came pouring out, and Peter filled his cup up to almsot overflowing. He laughed, and took a big gulp. A massive tingling sweetness flowed over his tounge and down his throat. He sputtered, swallowed and blinked.He stared atthe bubbling drink in his cup, and grinned cheekily.He drank the rest in one gulp!

Kelly walked over, their purchase in a bag on her arm. She filled her cup up with Dr. Pepper. She placed a lid on it, then turned to Peter. He was just standing there, a blissful smile on his face. His eyes were large and dilated.

"Uh, oh..." she glanced into his cup and caught sight of red on the bottom. "Oh, great. Mountian Dew, Code Red..." She grabbed his arm and hustled him out of there, just before the high sugar contents of the drink exploded in his stomach.

"WAH-HOOOOOO!" he yelled, starting to bouce as she dragged him along.

"Peter, chill! People are watching!" Kelly hissed, dragging him along faster.

"Wow, what was that! Can I get more! Where are we going! Can I help! WAH-HOOOO!" he began to chatter really fast. She managed to drag him into a park and turned him loose. He was off like a shot, climbing up trees and leaping off them, running in circles, running races with squirrels, sitting and panting for a few seconds, then up and off again! Kelly got tired just watching him. She sat ona bench, munching her sandwitch, watching Peter go completely crazy. He was all over the place, from the jungle-gym, to the tops of an oak, to the lake edge, to everywhere else.

About an hour later, Peter came up to her, panting and sweating.

"What happened to me?" he asked, as Kelly handed him his sandwitch.

"Mountian Dew, Code Red happened. That's the most powerful sugar drink in the U.S. You've been extremely hyper for the past hour!"

"Mmmphs." Peter mumbled through a mouthful of bread. Kelly laughed, and finished off her soda. As Peter finished off his sandwitch, Kelly felt a gentle tugging in her head, as if soemthing was pulling her towards it. She got up off the bench and started to follow it. As she had found out in the past couple of days, that tugging indicated magical things. She had had the tugging twice before. It had lead her to a magic ring, and a talking dog. Now, who knew waht it was leading her to in this park.

As she approached a large three-trunked oak, the tugging grew even stronger. When she arrived at the base, the tugging became a throbbing. 'This must be a powerful magical object,' she thought. 'We've got to be careful...'

"Peter!" she called, staring up the tree, trying to find soemthing that was out of the ordinary. Peter strode over, and joined her in staring up at the tree.

"What's up there?" he asked.

"Dunno. But it's really powerful, so be alert."

"'K." he said, leaping up into the thick lower branches. He climbed, scanning every inch of the oak. Kelly bit her lip as Peter climbed higher and higher. A few seconds later...

"AHA! FOUND SOMETHING!"

* * *

hehehehehehehehehehehe...I'm really evil at the moment...cliffe! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	9. From New York to Kansas!

Yay...I'm back, and better than ever! YAY!

* * *

I was just re-reading my reviews and you guys made me feel so warm and bubbly inside! I love all of my reviewers! 

tinksbelle: WHERE ARE YOU! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THAT YOU'VE HAD ME SUPER WORRIED! YOU HAVENT REVIEWED! (cries brokenly) Where are you...? Am I not that good anymore...? WAH! Oh, and BTW there's a story called, The Wendy and the Hook that I think you'd like. The reviews were good.

Aria Elessar: OMG...All those reveiws just for me? YAY! (claps hands with joy) I'm gonna try to answer them all! ch 3 response: Being on my C2 staff, you get to add stories to my C2, get people to read all the stories in the C2,subscribe to the C2and so on. It's only for my most loyal fans. Who have profiles and are registered on this website.ch 4 response: Peter asked her because that's just the way he is! ch 5: You already found out what happened to Kelly! Oh goodness, you have a friend named Kelly? ch 6: I agree with you, it's best if Tinker Bell remains a fairy. ch 7: GOLLUM? WHERE! (gets out Elvish rope and snaps it between hands) ch 8: Why all of the cliffes...? I'M FAMOUS FOR CLIFFES, DUH! Ask tinksbelle, or Jennifer! They've been with me since I started my Peter Pan writings! And BTW, what of my stories do you want to be in? I asked you a loooong time ago.

Jennifer: Thanx girl! You've been with me for so long, thank you! I can always count on you for support! I would've asked you to be in my C2 if you were a registered user...Sorry! But you can still read all of the stories that tinks-belle and I collected!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotley related to Peter Pan, Captian Hook, Neverland, Star-Stuff or anything like that! J.M Barrie holds that honor...

* * *

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all who want Peter to  
take them away to Neverland forever!

* * *

Kelly stared at the large Sacrab beetle in Peter's fist. The pull of magic was coming from this thing. 

"What is it...?" asked Peter.

"It's a Sacrab beetle, I think. I've never seen one before. And the pictures of them never showed them to be this big." It was big, as big as Peter's palm. "And I've never seen it with such a strange marking on it's back..." There was a very strange mark on it's back. A jagged curved red line.

"Kinda looks like a hook...Holy Star-Stuff!" Peter bellowed, throwing it to the floor and smashing it with his sneaker clad foot.

"What was that for?' cried Kelly as Peter smushed his foot down even further on the beetle.

"It was sent to spy on us from Hook!" Peter said, slowly lifting his foot from the beetle. Kelly peered at it. Sure it was a little flat, but..._it wasn't dead. _It scuttled away as soon as it knew that Peter wasn't about to smash it again. Kelly screamed and Peter leaped for it. It scuttled away from his grasp and took to the skies. Peter was just about ot go after it, when Kelly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Don't," she hissed. "Do you want everyone to see you?" He placed his feet back on the floor.

"No," he muttered, glaring at the bug that was just a speck in the sky. "But we gotta get outta here. Now that Hook knows where we are, we need to leave. He'll be here."

"I can get us out of the city in two hours, mininum." said Kelly with a smile.

"I can get us outta here in two minutes, mininum." said Peter, following her out of the park.

* * *

_Much later..._

* * *

"Okay, Peter, go down!" said Kelly, excitedly, pointing downwards as she said so. Peter shifted her higher up on his back, so he could carry her easier. 

"What kind of down? Straight down or-"

"Yes, straight down!" Peter went into a 90 degree angle, and shot straight down. Kelly gave a whoop of excitement, or fear or both. Peter stopped when he suddenly saw a golden glow in the field.

"Is that it...?" he whispered.

"I think so..." she whispered back. Peter gently set her on the ground a few feet away from it. He flew over it again, studying it.

"Yeah, that's it. I remember what it looks like from what Molly showed me."

"How do we carry it?" asked Kelly, staring at the medium sized mound of gold magic powder.

"Well you need somesort of carrying case made of gold and stuff, and-"

"And you'll never touch that Star-Stuff, boy." said an all too familiar voice from the outskirts of the glow, the figure wreathed in shadow.

Kelly gave a scream and almost threw herself on the Star-Stuff, but a man, larger than any she had ever seen before caught her and wrapped her in a bear-hug, crushing air out of her lungs. She fought to get air into her lungs before she passed out. The giant squeezed harder. She heard people shouted, Peter yelling, and a man said,

"Little John! Release the girl! These are not the Others!" The giant gave a grunt and let go. Kelly crumbled to the ground, gasping and coughing. Peter dashed to her side.

"You okay?' he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." she rasped. She looked up at the figures, and especially at the man that had spoken both times. He sounded like Hook, but he didn't even **_look_** like Hook. He was shorter, balder, and older. Not to mention that his hair was blonde, not black, and he had both hands on his wrists.

"I apologize, _signora."_ he said with a French accent. "We thought that you were agents of the Others."

"Who are the Others?" she asked, her eyes big as saucers.

"People who want the Star-Stuff for evil. We protect it, and take it back where it came from. What are two children such as yourselves doing here, in the middle of no-where?"

"We were looking for the Star-Stuff too. But only to right the wrong in Neverland. Indians are disappearing, fairies are vanishing, and mermaids are no-where! Captian Jas. Hook, has gotten ahold of some-sort of Anti-Star-Stuff, and he's transforming everyone and everything! Soon, Neverland will not be a child's paradise, but a nightmare! Hook will finally have what he's always' wanted, Peter Pan! With the Star-Stuff, we can finally take on Capt. Hook, and return all that have been transformed into their normal selves! And save Neverland!"

The man blinked. Peter slapped his head.

"Well, that was random." said Peter. The man smiled.

"I am Captain Astor, I will help any way that I can."

* * *

Back in Neverland, the moon shone over a crystal clear lagoon. The only movementon the isle, was a solitary wolf, hunting for food. 

On the _Jolly Roger,_ Capt. Hook stood in the wind. A slight buzzing and a beelte came out of the sky and landed on his palm. He held it up to his ear, and listened. Soon, the beetle flew off again. Hook stood there, staring up into the moon. he know knew where Peter was. But why go to Peter? Let Peter come to him.

* * *

Read & Review, please!

(Press the little blue button!)


	10. But You Are Not an Astor!

Not as many reviews and WHERE ARE YOU TINKS-BELLE?! I miss you so bad. You missed so much. Sniff!

Aria Elessar: You are so right! It's what you said and not what I said!

* * *

Disclaimer-La, la, la...I don't own nothin. It stinks.

* * *

P.S I haven't updated in so long because Writer's Block is officially gone! I had so many good ideas, I had to publish them all! Check 'em out.

* * *

"I really don't think we can trust him." Peter muttered in Kelly's ear as they followed Captain Astor to a ware-house. It was in the middle of a compound that Astor said that he managed in the daytime. He said that he was leading them to where they would keep the Star-Stuff until they could get back to where it came from. 

"Why not?" whispered Kelly. "He seems nice."

"He isn't Captain Astor! I knew him! Captain Astor didn't have that accent. And he didn't look like that." Peter nodded as if the matter had been settled.

"First of all: It's a French accent. He lives in France. Second: _Hell-OO! _He's a descendant! He shares the same name. Third: He said he'd help us. Fourth: he seems to know about Star-Stuff." she hissed, hoping that no-body could hear this. It'd be so embarrassing.

"I still don't trust him," muttered Peter, glaring in the direction of Little John. He really didn't like that guy. Reminded him too much of Little Richard. Peter floated a few inches off the ground impatiently as Captain Astor opened the door. Peter craned his neck to get a glimpse inside. he couldn't see anything. It was dark in there.

Captain Astor bowed to Kelly. "Ladies first, m'dear."

Kelly blinked. _'Where have I heard that line before? It seems so familiar...'_ She wondered as she entered the warehouse. She was through the door and in the ware-house when it suddenly it all came back to her. That's what Hook said before he made Wendy walk the plank! She started to whip around, only to be blinded by the lights that suddenly flooded the ware-house.

"FLY, PETER, FLY!" she screamed. Just then the door slammed shut and Captain Astor grinned evilly at her. He gave a chuckle. Then, he locked the door.

"Figures." he said, his voice now completely devoid of a French accent. "Wendy fell for it and you did as well." He took off his wig, revealing a head of brown curls. He took out his contacts, showing chocolaty brown eyes. Kelly was looking into a replica of Orlando Bloom, except Orlando never had an evil aura about him. In fact, Orlando was so hot and peaceful. This guy was just...creepy. But you never knew...

"Who are you, really? You can't be Orlando and you can't be an-"

"Oh, but I am an Astor. I just switched sides."

* * *

"KELLY!" Peter yelled, as the door banged shut and he heard a click. '_Oh, no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no. Uh-oh!'_ He flew to the sky as Little John lunged for him. Peter let out a groan, then drew his dagger. Little John laughed, then drew a gun. Peter gulped. 

"Crrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuddddddddddd..." he groaned, turning around and fleeing into the sky. "This sucks, this sucks, this SUCKS!" he heard gun-fire behind him, and increased his pace. A bullet whistled by him and underneath him. He suddenly flew out of the range, but he couldn't go back. Little John stood there, gun still in the air. He had gotten lucky so far, his luck couldn't last forever. But he was Peter Pan!! Of course it could!

He dove again, dodging a bullet or two and taking a swipe at Little John. Little John was quick despite his big size and easily dodged the dagger thrust. He swung back at the boy with his own dagger, Peter barely managed to parry. He could only keep this guy at bay for so long! What could he do? Wait...could he possibly get to Neverland assemble some reinforcements and come back in time? Probably not...What could he do?

_"Peter, do you remember where Kelly's house is?"_ asked the queen of fairies, communicating telepathically. Peter flew out of Little John's dagger and gun range and quickly responded. As he watched, more and more men appeared. He swallowed. There were even more men than there were on the pirate ship!!

"Uh-h, I think so. Why?"

_"We can enlist the help of her two brothers."_

"Great idea, your majesty! Let's go!" he shot off into the night sky. '_Sorry, Kelly, but this is too much for me! I'm gonna get your brothers to help, so don't worry!_'

* * *

"You can't be an Astor! You just can't!" said Kelly, still not believing what the man was saying. He was sitting on a chair and there was an empty one nearby for her. But she dispenced with formalites. She was too hysterical for that.

"Oh, but I am." said Astor, laughing a little. "As I said before, I just switched sides. Now I am a general for the Others, the enemies of the Star-Catchers."

"But why?" asked Kelly. "That makes no sense." She was getting ready to throw something. She wanted sugar. Perferably Pixie Stics, but not the blue ones. Purple or orange.

"Of course it doesn't, not to you. But I despised the way that my ancestors disposed of power, power beyond your puny imagination. A power that could make you a queen, that could make your brother a king, that could make me as powerful as Captain Jas. Hook, the man I've admired."

"You've admired Hook?" Kelly asked in disbelief. She snorted, then started laughing. Laughing hard. The kind of laughter that borders on hysterical. "He is such an-!"

"Don't insult Capt. Hook. He is a great man! A man worth admiring. I had an...incident with the Star-Stuff when I was about fifteen, and when I transferred to the Others, they gave me Star-Stuff to change the way I had become. My family didn't approve, but they were worthless anyway. Always trying to do the right thing. They were pathetic." He said, glaring into space.

"You're just a bitter spiteful person, and I really pity you. Now, can I go?" she said, ready to strange the man.

"No." he said with a smirk that said "I-Can't-Believe-That-She-Just-Asked-That-Question".

"No?" she said, shoulders sagging.

"Yes." He snapped, getting rather annoyed.

"Yes?" she asked, realizing that she had seen this on a Jimmy Neutron episode.

"No." He was angrier. Good, he was more likely to make a mistake.

"No?"

"Yes." He looked like he was ready to strange her.

"YES!" she dove for the doorknob.

"NO!" he bellowed. Just then, the giant entered the doorway. He caught Kelly in a rib-crushing bear-hug. She struggled to get air into her body, now deflated and defeated in a single move.

"I give, I give, I give!" she managed to choke out, gasping like a fish out of water. Astor snapped his fingers, and Little John let her drop. She collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. She coughed, nursing bruised ribs.

"For your sake, I'd better not have any long term damage!" she rasped.

"By the way, m'dear, I'd like to thank you for telling me what has been happening in Neverland. I always wondered if it was real. Now that I know, I can travel there."

"How?" she spat disgustedly.

"By Star-Stuff, how else?"

"I suppose you are going to leave me here, all tied up without food or water?"

"Of course not. That's barbaric. You're coming with me. I can think of at least a hundred uses a young, pretty girl like you can provide."

She spat in his eyes.

* * *

Oh-h, you guys must hate me. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA! I am so evil at the moment... 


	11. Kelly's Trip and Robert Agrees to Help

O-kay...then. 10 reviews from one person! I love you, quinthefikoso! BTW, totally awesome name. What does it mean?

* * *

Dedication: To Jen711! I love ya girl! And to tinks-belle, if she reads this. But I seriously doubt that she will...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Pan related or otherwise...but I'm working on that!

* * *

_In the Astor Limousine..Later that Night..._

* * *

"You do know that as soon as I get free of these ropes, I'm gonna shove them right up your-" 

"Shut up."

"I don't see why I should. After all, I have been kidnapped, and I have the right to try to be rescued. You ought to be grateful that I'm not hanging out the window screaming. And once I get screaming-"

"Shut...up."

"Not gonna! _One million bottles of Coke on the wall, one million bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around! 999,999 bottles of Coke on the wall-!_"

"SHUT UP BEFORE LITTLE JOHN RIPS YOUR THROAT OUT!" Astor bellowed, annoyed with the incessant chanting and chattering of Kelly. If she wasn't so valuable, he would have killed her and been done with it. But no...she had to be friends with that insufferable brat boy.

"-_999,999 bottles of Coke on the wall, 999,999 bottles of Coke!_" she was practically screaming it now. She seemed determined to make the journey as intolerable as possible. Astor grabbed a "Less-Stress" rubber ball and squeezed it until it sagged in his hand, totally useless. Kelly continued her song as they continued down the interstate. Astor grabbed a whiskey out of the small refrigerator as she entered the fifth verse. This was the longest trip in the world.

"Hey." said Kelly, breaking the song. Astor sighed with relief and didn't reply.

"Hell-o?" said Kelly, tilting her head and staring wide-eyed at only evil Astor that had ever been spawned. He kept his head turned around. Kelly glared at him, then started to whistle an A-Teens song. And as she whistled, cold air flooded the limo, creating a frost effect on the windows and causing the limo's heating system to go berserk. She bit her tongue, but not before Astor noticed the change in atmosphere.

Astor banged on the window separating him and the driver. (After all, it was for the driver's safety.) "What is going on, Kevin?"

"I-I don't know sir. The heating system is going on, but it is 80 degrees outside."

"Well, it's at least forty in here. Fix it, or I'll have you fired." He sat back on the seat, then looked at his hostage. "What?" For the whole time, Kelly had been staring at him. She started to laugh.

"What?" he asked, a little worried now.

"Your...hahahahaha...hair...hahahahahaaa!"

"Gah!" he grabbed a mirror, and quickly glanced at his reflection. There was nothing amiss. When he turned to glare at Kelly, she laughed all the harder.

"Oh, man! Priceless! Late April Fools, dude! Whahahahahahaha! That face, omigosh!" she was consumed with laughter and hysterics. Astor growled and glared out of the window. The marina! Finally.

* * *

Peter went into a crash landing in the backyard of Kelly's house. It was in the predawn hour, he had been flying for at least three hours with no rest. He was tired and hungry. He sighed, then stood up and dusted off his leaves. He walked over to the other window on the same side of the house as Kelly's and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked a little bit louder. The window opened. 

"Kelly? Are you there?" whispered a boy's voice that hadn't had a chance to crack yet.

"No, it's me." said Peter. "A friend of Kelly's. Is that Robert?"

"Yeah." the voice was hesitant. "Are you a kidnapper?"

"No, that's Astor. Listen, I need your help. Kelly was captured and Neverland is slowly being taken over by Hook and I can't do it by myself cause the Indians are disappearing and the Lost Boys have been transformed and I need help!"

"Why should I? For all I know, you're Kelly's kidnapper, come to claim another victim from this family." said Robert, crossing his arms, forgetting his hesitancy.

"Dang! I'm no kidnapper! That's Astor and Hook! Listen, I came to you thinking that you might be willing to go on an adventure, fight pirates and such, but I see I was wrong! Later, loser!" He said, turning away, getting ready to fly off.

"Wait!" shouted Robert. Peter paused and waited. Robert's voice was small and full of wonder. "...Adventure?"

"Beyond your wildest dreams...but you're gonna need weapons!" said Peter, knowing a curious voice when he heard one.

"I've got a couple paintball guns."

"What are those? Wait, never mind. How many've ya got?"

Robert mumbled something.

"Huh?" said Peter, eyebrows going into his hairline.

"Seven, alright!" said Robert, getting rather embarrassed.

"Great! Bring 'em all!" Peter exclaimed, leaping up onto the window sash. Robert fell backwards in astonishment.

"_What?_"

"You heard me! And bring anything else you think you might need!" Peter leaped down again. "I'm gonna wait out here."

"O-kay..." The window closed. Peter grinned. Okay so he had the younger brother on his side...now to work on the older.

* * *

"Why the _heck_ are we in a marina in the middle of the Midwest? There's no ocean, and no-" 

"There _is _a large lake." Astor said, barely able to contain the hate and annoyance in his voice.

"So what? There are large lakes all over the place. But what is so special about this one?"

"It's a really big lake." he said, trying to sound mysterious. Kelly didn't buy it.

"Okay...so it's a really big lake. So what?"

"This is the place where we can get the biggest takeoff."

"Boat-plane-thing?"

"NO, you ignorant ignoramus! A ship like Captain Hook's."

"Oh, splendid. If you already enough of a freak already, let's work in a 18th century ship into the mix!"

Astor ignored her and started up the he gangplank of a ship that was sitting in the marina, anchored. Little John poked her in the back with his gun. She growled at him, but went up the gangplank as well. When she stepped on the ship, she saw that Astor had not been idle before. The ship was practically overrun with all-sorts of pirates and such. They worked as a finely tuned machine.

"Funky...Evil Inc and Others." Astor flinched and made as if to strangle her. She easily moved out of his reach and taunted him. He had taken the bonds off of her, and now she used that to her advantage, sticking her fingers in her ears, biting her thumb, stuff like that.

"Nah, nah! Stupid fat Ass-tor! Nah nah! You couldn't beat an electric eel! You can't even hurt a fly cause you're so stupid! Nah-nah!!" Then she blew her tongue at him, rolling her eyes and wriggling her fingers at him. He growled.

"Lock her in the brig!"

As she was dragged away, she wriggled her fingers at him. "Ha-ha, I mock you with my spirit fingers!"

* * *

"Why are you all keeping me here? I have to get to Captian!" cried the human Tinkerbell, who claimed that her name was Jadis. 

"You are staying here until Peter can get back with Star-Stuff." snapped the queen of fairies, getting very annoyed with Tinkerbell's demands to be set free.

"I have to report to Hook! He's gonna kill me if I don't!"

"He'll probably kill you if you do. This is for your own protection." soothed the queen.

"But I wnat to go on the shi-i-i-i-i-p-p-p-p-p." whined Tinkerbell, sounding just like a child. The queen rubbed her temples with delicate fingers. The sooner Pan came back, the better for all concerned.

* * *

That's it for now! 


	12. Havoc and David

HI PEOPLES! I love this website. I love camp. I love everything right now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Peter Pan...nor ever will...

* * *

Dedication: Jen711, and a heck of a bunch of people from my camp that I met! Like Mariah, Kelly, Lizzie, Mario, Mallory, and Danny! And Stephanie! And Cassie!

* * *

Kelly sighed with boredom. She didn't know how long she had been in the brig, but she was really getting bored. She had already sung "A Million Bottles of Coke on the Wall" but she had stopped about ¼ of the way in, because it got too repetitive, she had sung all sorts of Disney songs, lots of Broadway fanfare and she had played "Under the Sea" on the bars. 

"Hey…Friday…?" she called to her guard. A nice looking man, obviously Native American born, with kind eyes came up to her cell. He was one of the only clean ones aboard the ship. He had been…uh…_volunteered_ by Little John. He preferred to spend his days fishing with his little sister, a twelve year old girl with big brown eyes and a sense of fun that only could be matched by Peter Pan and his Lost Boys.

"Yes, Kelly?" he asked with a small smile. He was impressed that Kelly was very unimpressed by the show of force on this ship and he thought that she was exceptionally brave to keep up the noise that she had been making for the last 4 hours.

"I'm bored. I mean, really bored. How much longer do I have to be here?" she said, looking up at him, upside-down from her spot on the bench that was located in her cell. It had been her stage, her drum and now it was just a bench.

"Until we reach Neverland of course." He replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that you're bored, though." He suddenly got a sparkle in his eyes. He took out the key and purposefully dropped it on the ground. "Oopps…it slipped. Now where is that key?" He scratched his head in mock puzzlement.

Kelly caught onto his game and quickly scooped up the key and shoved it into the lock.

"Oh, no…she's escaping!" said Friday with mock horror, not doing a thing to stop her. He smiled at her, and Kelly grinned evilly. Then she opened the door.

"Oh-no, she has escaped!" he said, a smile playing on his face. "I won't say a word." he whispered.

"Yay! Now I can go wreak havoc!" And she did.

* * *

"Get back here, you little witch!" shouted Little John, chasing Kelly along the deck. 

"_Oh, MAN!_" she thought, skidding along the deck slick with cloud dew. "_How did I get myself into this? And how did they see me?_"

"_**Hmmm...Hanging upside down from the ceiling rafters, taunting the pirates with, "Nyah, nyah, you can't catch me cause I'm so cool and you're so not, nyahnyahnyah!" then jumping down and spraying them all with the contents of a pitcher of rum then smashing a plate of food into Ass-tor's face might have had something to do with that.**_" said her conscience, sarcastically.

"_Shut up and help me find a way out of this!_"

Her conscience sighed. "_**Head for the crows nest.**_"

"_THANK you!" _thought Kelly, veering off course and leaping into the rigging. Little John's fist barely caught onto her ankle before she managed to kick him away and scramble up the lines toward the crows nest.

"TWO TON! SHE'S HEADED YOUR WAY!" shouted Little John as a thin face peeked out from the crows nest.

"_THAT'S Two Ton? Boy, he look's scrawny._" Kelly continued up the rigging, only to see a giant fist emerge from the crows nest, followed by a huge arm, and a huge person. "_Okay...I think that's Two Ton. Crap._" thought Kelly, instantly stopping, and watching as Two Ton turned to the person next to him.

"Rip out rigging?" asked Two Ton, grabbing ahold of it.

"No, I'm thinking more of you climbing down, then kicking her off." said the scrawny dude next to him. Two Ton grunted, then started down.

"Crrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppp." said Kelly, looking down, and noticing that they were above the cloud level, so she couldn't jump down without breaking several hundred bones or just instantly dying when she hit the ground who-knows-how-many-thousands-of-miles-below. "I'm wishing for a miracle..." she muttered, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to find an escape route.

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" asked Peter, looking dubiously at the giant duffel bag being shoved out of Robert's bedroom window. A second later it fell to the ground with a soft thud and Robert popped out after it. 

"Yep!" said Robert. "All my guns, a heck of a lot of ammo, and protective face masks." He grinned, then tried to heave the bag onto his shoulder. He failed utterly. He tried again. He failed again. Peter sighed. _If only Tinkerbell were with me..._ he thought. _We'd soon be in the air. Or even Star-Stuff..._ He sighed, then tried to help him. Dang, that bag was heavy! He lifted into the air, managing to lift it a few feet off the ground before giving up.

"Dang! We're gonna need Star-Stuff or something, I can't lift it."

"What're we gonna do?" asked Robert, looking at the bag with defeat in his eyes. Then, they heard the door in Robert's room open.

"Uh-oh..." whispered Robert, his cheeks flushing. "I think it's David..."

"Robert? You woke me up again, you little dweeb! Where are you? You are so gonna pay for-" He had looked out of the window. He stood there for a few seconds, then silently slid out. "Bobby? What's goin' on? Who the heck is that?"

"Ummm..." Robert bit his lip. He didn't know how to explain this. Fortunately, Peter intervened.

"I'm Peter Pan, and he's gonna help me rescue Kelly." he said, looking straight into David's eyes. David looked suspicious and less amused than Robert had been.

"You're Peter Pan?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Peter nodded firmly. "Prove it." he said, his voice hard. Obviously, David became a bitter person when Kelly had vanished.

Peter stood up and, looking straight at David, began to rise into the air. David gave a strangled yelp and fell backwards. "It's a trick, it has to be a trick."

* * *

Kelly gulped as Two Ton came down the rigging, his mind set on murder. Her eyes darted to and fro, desperately trying to find a means of escape. Her eyes lit upon a spar just a few feet below her. It was quite a distance from the rigging, but close enough that someone as light as herself could make it. She quickly scuttled over to the other side of the rigging, then, taking a deep breath, she leaped into the air. 

For a second, she thought she wasn't gonna make it. Then her body crashed into the spar, and she grasped it as the breath left her body with a dull whoosh. Gasping, she scrambled to climb on top of it. Two Ton was staring at her and everyone down below was totally silent, for once. Kelly allowed herself a small smile, then she clung to the spar, aware that it wasn't much bigger than a telephone pole. Somehow she managed to stand on it.

Two Ton narrowed his eyes in disbelief and anger. Then he felt in his pants pocket for the belaying pin that he had taken for smashing rats in his bunk. He grasped it, then taking it out, he heaved it at Kelly, hoping to knock her out of the air.

Kelly saw the pin coming towards her, in slow-motion, which was odd. Then she did what Peter would have done. She reached up, grabbed the pin, and, still keeping the momentum up, she spun in a half-circle, then let the pin go. It sped back at Two Ton faster than he had thrown it. He didn't have a chance. It smacked him right between the eyes, and with a small groan, his eyes rolled up into his head. He swayed on the rigging for a few seconds, then fell. He landed on the deck several stories below with a bone-jarring _**BAM**_, and the sound of splintering wood.

Astor looked at the fallen giant and at the girl still hanging onto the spar, looking slightly confused. Reb looked down over the side of the crows nest and caught Astors eye. Astor nodded. Reb smiled wickedly, then drew his pistol.

Kelly heard the metallic _click_ of a pistol getting loaded. She looked up. She was looking down a gun barrel, that Reb was now pointing at her head. She froze, her mind racing. "_Jump, run, grab it away from him? Do **SOMETHING**!"_

Without thinking, she began to blow...

* * *

"It's a trick, it has to be a trick." David mumbled, staring at Peter who was continuously rising into the air, a smug look of triumph on his face. 

"Strings, something." said David, his eyes wide and scared looking. He suddenly stood up, then jumped, trying to catch hold of the strings holding Peter up in the air. His hands snagged on nothing. He sagged to the ground. "It's real..." he muttered. "Kelly was right all along..."

Peter floated back down to the ground. Now that he had David's belief, he needed to convince him to come to Neverland. Wait...how were they going to get there? Tinkerbell was human, and Kelly was the only one who could sense Star-Stuff.

"How're we gonna get that bag to Neverland?" asked Peter, kicking it slightly with his foot. "It's too heavy to carry and I got no more pixie-dust."

"Well, instead of carrying that giant bag, each of us will carry two guns and some ammo with us, and wear the face-masks." said David.

"Didn't I just say that?" asked Peter, already holding two guns with a mask on. David smirked and picked up two more. Robert wasn't there.

"Bobby?" David called softly. "Where're ya?"

"Here." said Robert from behind the tree. He came back with a small amount of gold dust clutched in his fist. "The gold-covered people left this small amount behind the tree. I left it alone, but I think we might need it now."

Peter grinned. Soon they were in the air.

* * *

I hope that was long enough for you guys. 


End file.
